comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: AMC Preacher (s1 ep08 El Valero)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS in the Media DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE AMC PREACHER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbooks.com In the past, a full ski lift with the Quincannon family inside climbs a mountainside. They note that Odin isn’t there because he was too busy with work. The wire breaks and the lift falls. Odin remembers this and then remembers the night he called Joh Custer to his office. Custer finds Quincannon covered in blood after carving up a cow and his family. He can’t tell the difference between his daughter’s entrails and those of the cow. He demands John denounce God in front of the congregation in the church. John leaves, but Jesse sees Odin with the entrails in his hands before they go. The Meat Men charge into the church. There is a brawl and gunfire. The meat Meat Men go back outside, but Jesse has their weapons. He’s still begging God to bring Eugene back and promises to never use Genesis again if he does. Jesse pulls Eugen up out of the soil of the ground beneath the spot in the floor that Jesse tore up. Jesse fetches Eugene some water and a straw. Jesse says when he heard Genesis’s voice call him he started digging his way back to Earth from Hell. In the morning, outside, Odin is laying out his dream for the new meat packing plant they’ll build on the land where Jesse’s church stand if they finally manage to take it from Jesse. Jesse tells Eugene that Eugene was right about Jesse abusing his power. Jesse says he is thinking of giving up his power. Eugene brings up Fiore and Deblanc, but Jesse never told Eugene about them and realizes Eugene isn’t really there. Tulip takes in a dog names Brewsky. Miles visits Emily’s home in the morning and tells her about Quincannon tearing down the church. He explains that the best between Jesse and Odin was a legally binding verbal agreement. Miles tries to be helpful, but only annoys Emily, but she does ask him to take her kids to school. Donnie leads the next charge on the church. Jesse fires out on them from the church tower, then tosses a Molotov cocktail at the dozer. The meat men still standing retreat back to Odin. Sheriff Root arrives on the scene. Jesse speaks through the speaker and tells them to bring him the agents. Fiore and Deblanc arrive with their trunk, but they can’t enter until Jesse tells them with the voice of Genesis. Outside, families are setting up little picnics while the meat men play hacky sack. Root asks Odin about the conflict over the church. Root says the church is holy ground, but Odin insists its nothing but a pile of wood on dirt. Inside, Jesse begs Deblanc and Fiore to help him get Eugene back. They say it will be hard, but agree as long as they get Genesis back first. Outside, Emily tells Miles that Jesse is only defending his home. Miles says Jesse is a criminal and that what Odin will build over the church will save the community and is worth the sacrifice. Tulip plays fetch with Brewsky. Deblanc and Fiore tell Jesse about the other hosts who exploded when Genesis inhabited them. This makes Jesse wonder why he hasn’t exploded yet. Deblanc and Fiore aren’t interested in his questions. They have him lie down so they can sing Genesis out of him. The crowd outside of the church grows. Odin says they’re only waiting for diplomacy a few minutes longer before they start setting a night assault into motion. Donnie notices his wife in the crowd and then walks to his car and opens the trunk. He closes his head inside the trunk and fires his gun. Deblanc and Fiore try to coax Genesis out of Jesse, but Jesse is resisting. After some further convincing, Genesis leaves Jesse and goes back into its coffee tin. Deblanc and Fiore try to leave without getting Eugene back. Jesse argues with them until Genesis bursts out from its tin and possesses Jesse once more, this time destroying the tin entirely as it leaves. Fiore and Deblanc say it’s time for the other option and leave. Jesse can no longer see the illusion of Eugene. Jesse is falling asleep as the meat men begin their night assault, but Jesse still manages to fend them off. Donnie sneaks in through the back and puts Jesse at gunpoint. Jesse uses Genesis to command Donnie to put the gun down, but Donnie can’t hear Jesse speak. Jesse tells Donnie to do it, but Donnie just knocks Jesse out. Odin and the meat men are inside the church. Odin preaches about how the Alamo was lost before handing the documents over for Jesse to sign. Jesse doesn’t understand what happened with Odin, but Odin says he’s serving the god of meat, the god of what is tangible. Jesse begins signing the documents but then asks Odin for one more Sunday. Next Sunday, instead of bringing the town to God, he plans to bring God to town. They’ll ask God their questions and if they don’t like his answers, then he will denounce God right then and there. Tulip gives Brewsky a good pet, curses Jesse, then leads Brewsky into the back of the house. She gives Brewsky a hug, lets him through a door where he’s devoured. Sheriff Root takes Jesse in, but the crowd cheers for Jesse as he goes. An alarm goes off until a man presses a button to relieve the pressure. He then sits down and reads the paper. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Preacher Category:AMC Preacher Category:Jesse Custer (Preacher) Category:Cassidy (Preacher) Category:Tulip O'Hare (Preacher)